Last Nite
by Darynka
Summary: Tras una noche de copas Quinn y Santana tienen que resolver algunas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, el sol parecía hacer brillar los mechones rubios de Quinn. **_Mi cabeza…_** pensaba la rubia mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente, abrió los ojos y miró el techo, después a la derecha y vio la hora **_es temprano_** pensó y volvió a acomodarse en la misma posición que cuando despertó. **_¿Qué es ese olor?_** Pensó, **_no es mi perfume,_** se dijo a sí misma mientras volteaba hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba ella, cabello negro, piel canela y esas curvas, **_dios esas curvas_** pensó. La latina estaba dormida y completamente desnuda, solo tenía tapada la espalda baja con la sabana. Quinn la contempló un momento y después se vio a sí misma, también estaba desnuda. **_Pero que…?!_** Pensó, **_no no, esto no puede pasar… ¿qué pensará Santana sobre esto? ¿Quién lo habrá iniciado? Seguramente fue San… si, siempre le he gustado pero nunca lo ha admitido… pero ¿Por qué ahora? Y lo más importante ¿Qué va a pasar?_**

Quinn trataba de no hacer ruido o movimiento alguno para no despertar a la morena, quería escabullirse de ahí y hacerlo parecer como si no hubiera pasado nada y que solo se quedó a dormir en su casa, **_pero ¿cómo explicar la desnudez?_** Pensó, **_bueno es fácil, igual y le digo que tenía calor o que se yo. _**Quinn contemplaba el techo mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió movimiento del otro lado de la cama.

- Hey nena, ¿cómo amaneciste? – dijo la latina con la voz un poco rasposa después de todo lo que habían bebido la noche anterior. Santana se acurrucaba y Quinn no contestó. - ¿Nena? Britt ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Santana levantando la cabeza mientras abría los ojos – ¡MIERDA, QUINN!

- Bue… buenos días? – Dijo la rubia tapándose con la sabana – no te quería despertar…

- Pero ¿Qué paso?... no me digas que tú y yo…? – Decía la latina mientras se percataba de su desnudez – oh… ¿te llamé Britt?

- ajá – mientras movía la cabeza afirmando

- Ok… no hay problema, solo dos amigas que se emborracharon y tuvieron sexo sin compromiso, eso es todo… - decía mientras se levantaba de la cama a buscar su ropa

- ¿No quieres la sabana para…- decía Quinn ofreciéndole la otra sabana

- ¿Qué? No te pongas de puritana ahora Fabray, no creo que después de anoche pienses que la privacidad es algo importante – le decía mientras se ponía la ropa interior de encaje – además, no me digas que no te mueres al admirar este cuerpo…

- Cállate López – dijo la rubia mientras le aventaba una almohada – ¿Qué no vez que esto es serio?

- Ya se, ya se… ¿Cómo cuanto bebimos?

-No recuerdo…

- De lo único que estoy segura es que tú estabas al borde del llanto gracias a ese gremlin

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo recuerdo algo muy similar causado por cierta rubia de ojos azules…

- Bueno, ya ¿no?... Ahora ayúdame a encontrar mi bra.

* * *

Después de un rato las dos chicas estaban en la cocina, Quinn sacó un yogurt del refrigerador y buscó una cuchara para comerlo.

- Invítame a desayunar, digo, es lo menos que puedes hacer después de anoche y…

- ¡OK! – dijo la rubia, la actitud de la latina la empezaba a molestar aunque sabía cómo era la personalidad de la chica y que solo lo hacía por molestar - ¿quieres un yogurt? En lo que preparo algo más…

- Claro – se acercó al refrigerador y lo tomó – y bueno, creo que es hora de hacer la gran pregunta… ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- Honestamente… no recuerdo mucho después de la segunda botella – dijo la rubia tomando una cucharada de yogurt

- Ni yo – contestó la morena – uhm…

**II**

**DOS DÍA ANTES**

* * *

"Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente. R."

"Te veo donde siempre ;-) Q."

"No. En el café de la calle 1, te espero a las 5 pm. R"

"Ok"

* * *

Eran las 4:50 y la rubia ya estaba en el café. Se sentó en una mesa apartada, una que no diera hacia la calle, sabía que Rachel se frikeaba si veía a alguien conocido mientras estaba con ella. Tomó su celular y revisaba algunas cosas. 4:55 pm y Rachel llegó, puntual como siempre.

- Hola nena – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó a saludar a la menuda chica

- Hola – la saludo de beso – te he dicho que no me llames nena en público… - se sentaron

- Lo siento, lo… lo olvidé – decepcionada – debo decir que me sorprendió tu propuesta para tomar café

- Quinn… quiero contarte algo, es que ya no pue…

- ¿Desean ordenar? – dijo la mesera, claramente llegó en un mal momento

- Té verde, por favor – ordenó la rubia- tú..?

- Nada para mí, gracias

- Ok… - la mesera se retiró

- ¿Decías?

- Finn me pidió matrimonio y yo… yo acepté

- ¿Qué? Él… ¿aceptaste?

- Sabes, después de pensarlo mucho lo acepté… lo hice porque lo amo y creo… creo que lo nuestro fue una crisis, si una pequeña crisis que tuve… un bache en el camino y estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, porque lo amo.

La rubia no lo podía creer ¿Lo amaba? ¿A Finn Hudson? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenía ella? La relación entre Quinn y Rachel era complicada, mientras que Rachel era novia de Finn desde hace más de 3 años, tenía año y medio acostándose con la rubia a espaldas de él. Y Quinn lo aceptaba, no le importaba lo que dijera nadie porque amaba a Rachel. Ella le decía que le diera tiempo que lo iba a dejar, pero no lo hacía.

- Una crisis ¿de un año y medio? Dime Rach, ¿Qué clase de crisis es esa? – dijo la rubia tratando de no alzar la voz

- Lo sé, lo sé… te pido disculpas por arrastrarte a esto… por favor, perdóname.

- Rachel, te amo.

- Perdón. Espero que todo siga bien entre nosotras, debo irme. Adiós.- La pequeña chica se levantó y se marchó, dejando sola a la rubia.

Una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la rubia cuando llegó la mesera con su té, esta no dijo nada y solo lo dejo en la mesa y le ofreció un pañuelo a lo cual la rubia agradeció. Quinn se quedó sentada ahí mirando hacia su té.

* * *

"Terminamos."

"Donde?"

"El café de la 1"

"Voy para allá"

* * *

20 minutos después llegó la latina, Quinn seguía en el mismo lugar. El té estaba frío, no lo había tocado. Sus ojos estaban rojos y solo miraba al espacio.

- ¡Q! – Se acercó la morena – ¿estás bien?

- Sácame de aquí- susurró la rubia

- ¡La cuenta por favor! – ordenó la morena


	2. Chapter 2

**III**

Santana y Brittany tenían problemas, pero como cualquier pareja sabían solucionarlos. Nadie tomaba en serio a la rubia excepto la latina y eso era una de las principales razones por las cuales Brittany estaba enamorada de ella. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá la notaba rara, diferente. Santana no hizo mucho caso a los signos pues la rubia siempre había tenido un comportamiento singular.

- Nena, ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar esta noche?... abrieron un nuevo lugar italiano, dicen que es muy bueno pero no creo que le gane a Breadstix – dijo la morena mientras hojeaba una revista

- Uhm, no puedo hoy… Lord Tubbington tiene una pijamada con el Sr Kent – comentó la rubia mientras sacaba ropa para gato de un pequeño baúl

- ¿El Sr Kent? – preguntó la latina… **_seguramente es otra de las ocurrencias de Britt_**, pensó

- Clark Kent… el gato de Sam… ¿Evans…?

- ¿El nuevo chico de contabilidad?... de tu oficina…

- El mismo… sabes –la rubia se levantó del piso y puso la ropa del gato en una pequeña maleta – es muy agradable, Lord Tubbington y yo estamos emocionados… ¿verdad que si? – La rubia preguntó al gato

- Britt me sorprende, nunca dejas a Lord Tubbington con extraños…

- Oh no, también me voy a quedar…

- ¿Y no pensabas decirme de esta pijamada hasta hoy? – dijo la latina ahora un poco molesta

- Es que fue algo espontaneo…

- Y ¿estoy invitada a esa pijamada?

- Lo siento, es solo para gatos – Brittany se acercó a la morena y le dio un beso en la frente

- Pero tú no eres un gato… y estoy más que segura que él tampoco lo es – Santana estaba cada vez más molesta pero trataba de que Brittany no lo notara. **_Claramente este tipo tiene algo más que una simple fiesta de gatos en mente_**, pensó

- Si pero, San… no quiero ser grosera pero tú no tienes gato…

- ¡Pero me llevo muy bien con LT!

- San… no te pongas así mi amor… solo nos divertiremos un rato.

- Y ¿porque no es aquí la pijamada? Así puedo acompañarlos, aunque sea un rato…

La rubia no dijo nada, solo siguió guardando. **_A veces es tan ingenua_**, pensó la morena. No quería pensar lo peor, pero tal vez eso era inevitable.

- ¿Por qué no vivimos juntas? – Preguntó la morena, no lo pudo evitar y casi lo gritó- No crees que es tiempo de tener nuestro propio lugar? -esto ultimo lo dijo bajando un poco la voz.

- Sabes que no puedo dejar a Tina y a Sugar solas… la renta de este departamento es caro… además es genial, espacioso y aceptan gatos – dijo seria la rubia

- Si pero… en mi edificio aceptan gatos, ya sé que mi departamento no es muy grande pero… podríamos buscar otro lugar, no sé tal vez una casa en los suburbios y…

- Santana… ¿estas pidiéndome lo que creo que es? – preguntó la rubia mientras dejaba de lado la ropa de Lord Tubbington

- No sé… Britt, yo…

- Sabes lo que pienso acerca del matrimonio.

- ¡Lo sé! Y no es eso lo que estoy diciendo, simplemente pienso que es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso… digo, creo que paso más tiempo aquí _contigo_ que en mi propio departamento… ¿no crees que es tiempo de tener nuestro lugar?

La rubia se quedó callada e hizo una pequeña mueca, simplemente estaba parada en medio del cuarto sin decir nada. El silencio incomodo fue terminado gracias al sonido del teléfono de Santana vibrando.

* * *

"Terminamos."

"Donde?"

"El café de la 1"

"Voy para allá"

* * *

- Bien, debo irme… diviértanse – se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso- adiós Tubbs – acarició al gato- Piénsalo- le dijo a la chica y salió.

**IV**

- ¡Q! – Se acercó la morena – ¿estás bien?

- Sácame de aquí- susurró la rubia

- ¡La cuenta por favor!

Salieron del lugar y la rubia simplemente no aguantaba más, se puso a llorar. La latina la abrazo

- Esta bien, llora… desahógate… ya, ya – la abrazo fuerte

- No lo entiendo – llorando- ella me quería, me lo dijo…

- Lo sé, lo sé…- Santana secó las lágrimas de la rubia - ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- Si…

Las chicas tomaron un taxi y se sentaron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, Quinn sollozando y viendo por la ventana, Santana tomándola de la mano.

Ya en el departamento Quinn se sentó en el sillón abrazando sus piernas.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – le preguntó Santana mientras se recargaba en el brazo del sillón

- La verdad es que no me siento con ganas de tocar el tema…

- Ok… lo que necesitas es el tratamiento de la tía Tana para sobrevivir a un rompimiento y tienes suerte de que hoy no tenga nada que hacer…

- ¿Y Britt? – preguntó la rubia

- En una estúpida fiesta de gatos… pero no hablemos de eso, préstame tus llaves. En un momento regreso ¿ok?

- Ok…

30 minutos después Santana regresó con una bolsa llena de cosas, entre ellas un par de botes de helado, chocolates, películas y demás. Entró a la sala y la rubia seguía exactamente en la misma posición.

- Tu y yo vamos a ver películas mientras comemos helado… y quizás después quieras hablar de cómo te sientes…¿Ok?- dijo la morena sentándose a un lado de la rubia

- ¿Santana?

- ¿Si?

- Gracias

- Hey... para eso están las amigas - la latina sonrió.

* * *

_Espero les guste este capitulo, la verdad estoy muy contenta de como va quedando. Gracias por sus reviews y ojalá me sigan mandando feedback! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**V**

Al día siguiente del drama con Quinn, Santana estaba muy cansada pero quería ver a su novia.

- Hey, traje donas – dijo Santana entrando al departamento de Brittany

- Hola…ehm… Britt no está – dijo Tina en voz baja

- ¿No ha regresado? – preguntó la morena acercándose a la cocina donde estaban las dos chicas y colocando el paquete en la barra

- Supongo que de ahí se iría al trabajo… - contestó Tina

- ¿Y Lord Tubbington?

- A mí me dijo que lo llevaría a que le dieran un baño – contestó Sugar rápidamente

- Oh… Bueno, entonces creo que la veré más tarde ¿le podrían decir que vine? – dijo la morena tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Claro – contesto Tina

Santana caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla sintió que alguien la abrazaba

- Santana… solo quiero que sepas que eres una muy buena amiga y… gra… gracias por las donas – le dijo Sugar quien no la soltaba

- Sugar – la latina sonrió – si… si pasa algo con Britt ¿me lo dirías?

Sugar asentó con la cabeza y la latina salió del departamento. Sacó su teléfono del bolso del pantalón y marcó. **_Solo llamo para decirte que te amo, Brittany. ¿Te veré más tarde? Cuando escuches esto llámame, por favor. Te amo._** Y Colgó.

**DOS SEMANAS ANTES**

- ¡Chicas! Hay un nuevo chico en contabilidad – comentó Sugar sentándose en el sillón

- Ahh, si lo he visto – dijo Tina – pero no sé, no es mi tipo

- Es atractivo – dijo Brittany acariciando a su gato

- Muuuuy atractivo – dijo Sugar – y ¿han visto sus labios? Son tan…! – decía mientras comía un poco de comida china

- Parecen de pescado – Comentó Brittany – pero a pesar de eso es muy gracioso, el otro día me invitó un café. Fue divertido

- Britt... ¿y Santana? – Dijo Tina mirando a los ojos a la rubia

- ¿Qué hay con ella? – dijo la rubia tomando un bocado

- Santana es tu novia – le dijo Sugar

- Solo fui a tomar una taza de café con un compañero de trabajo – dijo la rubia sin inmutarse.

Las chicas solo se miraron y Brittany siguió comiendo.

**VI**

**_Ningún mensaje_**. Santana vio la pantalla de su teléfono, ya era más de medio día y Brittany no se había comunicado con ella. **_¿Qué habrá pasado?_**, pensó, **_Britt nunca pasa más de medio día sin hablarme_**. Santana ya estaba preocupada.

Santana trabajaba en una pequeña editorial, ella se encargaba de recibir los manuscritos de nuevos escritores. Santana había acomodado algunos papeles y ahora se ponía al corriente con algunos e-mails, entre que revisaba su bandeja de entrada Santana también checaba Facebook cuando apareció una ventana del chat.

* * *

"Lopez ¿estas ocupada?"

"No mucho"

"¿Puedes salir?"

"Si"

"Ven lo más rápido que puedas al Starbucks de la calle Main"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Si te lo digo no lo vas a creer, es mejor que vengas."

* * *

Santana cerró su laptop, tomó su abrigo y salió de la oficina. Antes le avisó a su secretaria que se tomaría el día. Salió del edificio y camino lo más rápido que pudo pues la calle Main quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su edificio. No sabía que esperar pero se imaginaba lo peor. Llegando a la esquina dobló cuando los vio, regresó en sus pasos y se escondió tras la pared y se asomó para ver mejor.

Ahí estaban ellos. Brittany, SU Brittany, tomada de la mano de un chico alto y rubio. Él llevaba un traje gris, camisa blanca y una corbata morada, ella una falda turquesa, una blusa azul marino y unas zapatillas nude, también llevaba el cabello recogido. La latina sacó su teléfono y marcó.

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- Si ¿Dónde estás? – dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular

- ¿Te vieron? – preguntó la latina

- No, los viste ¿verdad?

- Los estoy viendo

- Lo siento…

- Paga y sal ya, necesito estar segura antes de hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir

- Ok

Santana colgó el teléfono y siguió viéndolos a lo lejos. La pareja se quedó un rato afuera y después empezaron a caminar todavía tomados de la mano. Santana, calmada pero molesta, empezó a caminar detrás de ellos aunque guardando la distancia. En eso salió Quinn del café.

- No te quise decir para que no te alteraras – dijo la rubia

-Hiciste bien en avisarme, ahora acompáñame...

Las chicas los siguieron durante varias calles, siempre guardando la distancia. Quinn no decía nada y solo procuraba estar ahí para su amiga, Santana estaba seria. Caminaron por varias calles mas hasta que entraron a un pequeño restaurante, la pareja entro.

- Debemos verlos – dijo la latina

- Sant… está bien que aclares las cosas con ella pero…

- No es lo que piensas Q, no voy a hacer una escena. Si, vi que caminaban tomados de la mano pero eso no significa nada – dijo la morena ya un poco alterada

- Ok… tomemos una mesa en la terraza ¿te parece?

Las chicas entraron a la terraza y se sentaron, una mesera les dio el menú y Santana aprovecho para mirar mientras se tapaba una parte del rostro. Cuando de pronto, el chico se acercó a Brittany y la besó. Ella correspondió el beso mientras jugaba con el cabello del chico. Santana no lo podía creer, jamás pensó que Brittany pudiera hacer algo así.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Quinn

- Vámonos de aquí – dijo la latina

Las dos chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del lugar tratando de no ser vistas por la otra chica.


	4. Chapter 4

**VII**

Quinn despertó de mejor humor después de haber pasado la noche con su mejor amiga comiendo chatarra y viendo películas.

- Gracias por todo San – dijo la rubia mientras miraba a la latina tomar sus cosas

- Hey, no hay problema… además, no quiero que una de mis mejores escritoras se distraiga. Ese libro no se va a terminar solo – dijo la latina con una gran sonrisa. Quinn solo sonrió.

Las chicas se despidieron, la morena salió del departamento de la rubia y Quinn pensó que Santana tenía razón. Que no valía la pena deprimirse por esto, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Rachel no iba a dejar nunca a su novio. La rubia se arregló, tomó su laptop y la guardó en su bolsa y salió.

Quinn era escritora, estaba por terminar su segunda novela. De hecho ella y Santana se conocieron en la editorial, la latina fue la encargada de leer su primer manuscrito y quedó encantada, el resto es historia. A Quinn se le hacía todo un cliché eso de ir a Starbucks a tomar café y escribir, pero no podía negarlo tenían buen café y la música también ayudaba.

Quinn estaba sentada en una mesa del fondo leyendo periódicos on line y escribiendo a ratos, tomando café y disfrutando la música. En eso, la rubia levantó su cabeza para estirar su cuello y los vio. Una pareja tomada de la mano, no les había puesto atención hasta que reconoció a la chica **_no puede ser… _**pensó, **_no es… ¿o sí?_** Quinn intentaba ver pero sin que la chica la reconociera, trataba de esconderse detrás de su laptop. Al final se dio cuenta de que si, la chica rubia que venía de la mano de ese chico era la novia de su mejor amiga. El lugar estaba lleno así que Brittany ni si quiera puso atención de quien estaba ahí. Quinn estaba destrozada, en el mismo fin de semana les habían roto el corazón a ella y a su mejor amiga ¿Cómo iban a ser capaces de levantarse mutuamente? La rubia se debatía entre decirle o no a su amiga acerca de lo que veía pero algo la hizo tomar una decisión, el chico se acercó a Brittany y la besó. Quinn no lo podía creer, tenía que hablarle a su amiga. Pero si le llamaba tal vez la escucharían, en eso se fijó en Facebook. Santana estaba conectada.

* * *

"Lopez ¿estas ocupada?"

"No mucho"

"¿Puedes salir?"

"Si"

"Ven lo más rápido que puedas al Starbucks de la calle Main"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Si te lo digo no lo vas a creer, es mejor que vengas."

* * *

La chica esperó a que su amiga llegara, sabía que la oficina de la morena no quedaba lejos así que solo siguió mirando discretamente. La pareja ordenó y esperó su pedido, continuaron tomados de la mano y haciéndose arrumacos mientras esperaban. Quinn podía escuchar como el chico hacía diferentes voces y Brittany solo reía. El empleado les entregó el pedido, la pareja tomó sus cafés y salieron. En eso el teléfono de Quinn vibró.

- ¿Sigues ahí? – dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular

- Si ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Quinn preocupada

- ¿Te vieron?

- No, los viste ¿verdad?

- Los estoy viendo

- Lo siento…

- Toma tus cosas y sal ya, necesito estar segura antes de hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir

- Ok

La rubia hizo lo que la latina ordenó, guardó su laptop, tomó su abrigo y salió para encontrarse con su amiga.

**VIII**

Las chicas fueron al departamento de Quinn, Santana estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ninguna de las dos lo podía creer. Santana estaba dolida, enojada, triste y decepcionada. Quinn la comprendía.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? – preguntó la rubia

- No sé

- ¿La confrontarás?

- No, no sé. La verdad es que en este momento no quiero saber de ella – contestó la latina limpiándose un poco la cara

- Te entiendo

- No puedo creerlo Q, digo, teníamos problemas… como cualquier pareja. Pero de un tiempo para acá la notaba diferente… no sé, distante.

- ¿Crees que solo sea una crisis? – preguntó la rubia dándole un pañuelo a la latina

- No Quinn, su actitud es demasiado descarada. Esto no fue una crisis, es definitivo.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un rato, Quinn se acercó a la morena, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Santana la miró y sonrió.

- ¿Quieres un trago? – preguntó la rubia

- Dame lo más fuerte que tengas.- contestó la morena limpiándose las lágrimas.

* * *

Hola! Tal vez estoy haciendo cada vez más cortos los capítulos pero no se preocupen en el próximo prometo explicar lo que sucedió aquella noche ;-)

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**IX**

Las chicas llevaban media botella de whisky, la verdad es que Quinn no bebía mucho y esa botella estaba ahí desde la navidad pasada. Santana ya no lloraba pero tomaba vaso tras vaso.

- Tranquila – dijo la rubia al ver que era el quinto vaso de whisky en las rocas que se servía la latina

- Quiero olvidarme de ella – decía mientras terminaba de servirse.

Mientras las chicas bebían contaban historias de sus respectivas parejas o mejor dicho, ex parejas. Quinn le contaba a Santana lo tonta que había sido al creer en todas las mentiras de Rachel y como nunca se dio cuenta que, si después de tres años de acostones y salidas furtivas no dejaba a su novio, nunca lo haría. También le contaba acerca de Finn Hudson y de cómo este era un idiota que no podía complacer a su novia y por esta razón la chica la buscaba.

Santana en cambio le contaba de lo mucho que amaba a Brittany y del miedo de esta hacia el compromiso. Claro, llevaban más de 3 años de relación y sin embargo, la rubia prefería seguir viviendo con sus amigas a compartir una vida con ella. Siempre le decía que ella era un espíritu libre y que no le gustaban las etiquetas tanto en lo personal como en sus relaciones, siempre mencionaba que "no necesitaba de ningún papel que le dijera a quien amar". Le contaba también como a Brittany le tomó tiempo en confirmarle a la latina que su relación era exclusiva y aun así se negaba a vivir con ella, aunque la latina pasaba más tiempo en el departamento de las chicas que en el suyo.

- Ya casi se termina esto – dijo la rubia – ahora quiero más.

- Yo también, pero también tengo hambre – dijo la latina mientras se levantaba del piso, donde estaba sentada

- ¿Qué se te antoja?

- Pizza

Todavía era temprano así que las chicas ordenaron pizzas y en lo que la orden llegaba decidieron ir a la licorería que estaba junto al edificio de la rubia por más "provisiones" como dijeron ellas, esta vez compraron vodka y jugos de varios sabores. El repartidor llegó y armaron su buffette, bebieron y comieron. Por un momento olvidaron sus penas, después a Santana se le ocurrió cantar, buscaron algunos videos de karaoke en youtube y se decidieron por "you oughta know" de Alanis Morissette, una de las canciones favoritas de Santana. Las chicas cantaron y bailaron hasta que cayeron en el piso, la botella ya iba a la mitad. Quinn se iba a servir más y se levantó un poco, dando la espalda a la latina, para alcanzar la botella.

- Q – dijo la morena

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia todavía de espaldas

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tienes buen trasero? – preguntó seria la latina

Quinn volteó y miró a la morena, Santana estaba sentada en el piso recargada un poco en el sillón, la rubia volteó completamente y se abalanzó sobre ella besándola, Santana correspondió el beso.

Las chicas se besaban, Santana deslizó sus manos debajo de la blusa de la rubia y Quinn acariciaba el rostro de la latina. De repente Quinn separó su rostro un poco del de la morena **_¿Cómo hiciste eso?_** Preguntó la rubia, **_practica_**… contestó la latina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Las chicas rieron pues Santana le había quitado el brassiere a Quinn sin quitarle la blusa. La rubia continuó besando a la morena y se quitó la blusa descubriendo sus pechos desnudos. **_Wow… _**exclamó la latina, Quinn solo sonrió y ayudó a la morena a quitarse el pantalón y la blusa. Santana tomó el control ahora y se abalanzó sobre la rubia, besándole el cuello y bajando hacia sus pechos. Su mano derecha fue directo hacia dentro de su ropa interior.

**X**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina comiendo yogurt, estaban calladas pero trataban de recordar, cada quien por su cuenta, lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- Bien… recuerdo que me dijiste que tenía buen trasero o algo así…. – dijo Quinn riendo

- Mentirosa… - Santana tomó una cucharada de yogurt – Pero deberías enseñarme, digo solo para estar segura…

- YA – la rubia rió – esto es serio

- Ok, ok… Pero sigo pensando que no deberíamos ponerle tanta importancia.

- Tienes razón – dijo la rubia cuando fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta, alguien tocaba.

Quinn se levantó de su lugar, llevaba puesta una bata de baño blanca y debajo solo su ropa interior. Se asomó por la mirilla y después abrió la puerta.

- Rachel…

- Hola – dijo la pequeña chica - ¿puedo pasar?

- No... - dijo la rubia en voz baja

- Te extraño Quinn… - dijo Rachel acercándose a ella – Creo que cometí un error… y no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, Rachel se acercó más y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Nena no tienes café? – preguntó Santana saliendo de la cocina, ella también llevaba puesta una bata de baño blanca

- Oh, veo que estas ocupada…- dijo la chica separándose de la rubia - Dios, no sé porque vine. Cuídate.– Rachel se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo

- ¡Rach! – Quinn gritó pero antes de lograr salir del departamento sintió una mano en su hombro

- Déjala Quinn… si no la dejas ir ahora seguirá repitiendo el mismo patrón siempre. Y dime ¿Qué pasará el día que esté casada con ese tipo? – le dijo la latina mientras la rubia volteaba.

- Tienes razón…

* * *

_Hola! En serio, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Me alegra que les guste mi trabajo :D_

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, gracias por leer y ojalá me hagan saber que les pareció!_


	6. Chapter 6

**XI**

**UNAS HORAS ANTES**

Rachel estaba en casa de Finn y este no paraba de hablar acerca de su boda y de cómo pasarían su vida juntos. La verdad es que la chica no ponía mucha atención y solo se limitaba a sonreír y contestar con un si o un no de vez en cuando.

- ¿Ya sabes quién quieres que sea tu madrina? – preguntó el chico mientras se ponía la camisa

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Rachel, la cual estaba absorta en sus pensamientos

- Si, que si ya sabes a quien le vas a pedir… yo estoy pensando que Noah sea el padrino y…

- Finn, no tenemos ni 3 días de estar comprometidos y ya estás pensando en esas cosas…- dijo la chica un poco molesta

- Discúlpame… creí que estarías emocionada, por eso preguntaba.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, terminó de maquillarse, tomó su abrigo y salió sin decir palabra alguna. El chico solo la miró salir y murmuró "**_mujeres…_**"

Rachel tomó el primer taxi rumbo al departamento de Quinn, no podía esperar más. Simplemente tenía que decirle lo que sentía y este era el momento, ella se había dado cuenta del error que cometería al estar con Finn durante toda su vida, simplemente no podía vivir más esa mentira. La chica llegó al departamento y tocó la puerta. La rubia abrió la puerta.

- Rachel…

- Hola – dijo la pequeña chica - ¿puedo pasar?

- No…

- Te extraño Quinn… - dijo Rachel acercándose a ella – Creo que cometí un error… y no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, Rachel se acercó más y acarició su rostro.

- ¿Nena no tienes café? – se escuchó una voz desde adentro del departamento, Rachel vio a una chica latina en bata blanca

- Oh, veo que estas ocupada…- dijo la Rachel separándose de la rubia - Dios, no sé porque vine. Cuídate – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el pasillo

**_¡Rach! _**eso fue lo último que escuchó decir a la rubia antes de que bajara las escaleras del edificio. Rachel no podía creer que la chica la hubiera olvidado tan rápidamente. **_Es mi culpa_**, pensó Rachel, debí decidirlo antes… **_debí haberlo hecho antes._**

**XII**

**LA NOCHE ANTERIOR**

- Hola chicas – dijo Brittany entrando al departamento - ¿No ha venido Santana?

- Nop – contestó Sugar saliendo de la cocina

- Que raro… bueno, es que olvidé el teléfono aquí en casa – dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a tomarlo de la mesa – y no sé si me marcó o algo.

La rubia revisó su teléfono, vio que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. "**_Solo llamo para decirte que te amo, Brittany. ¿Te veré más tarde? Cuando escuches esto llámame, por favor. Te amo._**" La rubia marcó el número de la latina pero este la enviaba directo al buzón. La chica salió de su habitación y se encontró con sus amigas.

- Brittany tenemos que hablar – dijo Tina seriamente

- Ok – dijo la rubia sentándose en medio de la sala

- ¿Estas saliendo con Sam? – preguntó Sugar sentándose frente a ella

- Solo hemos ido por café…

- Brittany… Sam le contó a Mike y él me contó a mí- dijo Tina

- Ok, lo admito… tal vez nos hayamos besado un par de veces.

-¿UN PAR DE VECES? – dijo Sugar – Britt… ¿Qué hay de Santana?

- Lo sé… solo quería, quería saber cómo era besar esos la…

- ¡Brittany! – La interrumpió Tina – Piensa muy bien en lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué pensarías si Santana estuviera con alguien más en este momento y no te dijera nada?

La rubia no dijo nada, tan solo se levantó de su asiento y fue directo a su habitación. Las chicas pensaron que, a pesar que la intervención no había salido como esperaban, Brittany por fin entraría en razón. Por su parte la rubia se encerró en su habitación a jugar con su gato y a pensar. Casi no durmió pero finalmente tomó una decisión, estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Santana y pedirle perdón.

Al otro día la rubia despertó temprano, se bañó, se arregló y salió de su departamento con rumbo al de la latina. Pensó en llevarle un café, así que pasó a comprar dos. Llegó al edificio, subió en el elevador y al llegar a la puerta del departamento recordó que había perdido su llave así que tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. La rubia se sentó junto a la puerta a esperar.

Santana subía en el elevador hacia su departamento y la chica buscaba su llave en la bolsa, en eso se abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba Brittany, sentada junto a la puerta del departamento con dos cafés a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces afuera? – Preguntó la latina – Tienes una llave Britt…

- La perdí – contestó la rubia mientras se levantaba

- Entra – dijo la morena abriendo la puerta. Las chicas entraron al departamento y Santana dejo sus cosas en el sillón. A pesar de que se había bañado en casa de Quinn su ropa no olía muy bien.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Salí con Quinn – dijo la latina entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa

- Ah – la rubia decidió sentarse en la sala y esperar- Escuché tu mensaje pero ya no me volviste a marcar

- Te dije que marcaras tú en cuanto escucharas el mensaje – dijo la latina desde su cuarto. Santana salió de la habitación.

- Es que olvidé mi teléfono en casa… y cuando llegué te marqué pero nunca contestaste.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó seria la latina

- Vengo del departamento –contestó la rubia algo confundida.

- No Brittany, ¿dónde estabas ayer?

- En el trabajo y después fui a comer con un amigo…

- Sam – contestó la morena

. Si… ¿Cómo sabes?

- Y fueron al restaurante italiano que te mencioné el otro día…

- ¿Cómo..?

La latina permaneció callada y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Brittany se dio cuenta y se levantó de su lugar. La rubia se acercó con cuidado e intentó abrazarla pero la morena lo evitó.

- Perdóname… - dijo la rubia

- Vete por favor.

- Pero…

- Solo vete.


	7. Chapter 7

**XIII**

Pasaron un par de días y Quinn trataba de continuar con su vida, dejando atrás a Rachel y a todo lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. En especial lo que había pasado esa noche con Santana. Era un poco raro para la rubia, pero siempre le había gustado desde que la conoció, esa vez pensó que era muy atractiva pero como la latina ya tenía novia simplemente se conformó con ser su amiga.

Quinn trataba de escribir, estaba en un momento crucial para la historia en la cual trabajaba. Sin embargo, pasaba por un _writer's block_ tremendo, incluso cambió de café pues pensó que eso ayudaría a que las ideas fluyeran pero no sirvió de nada más que para tomar el peor café que haya probado en su vida. La chica decidió entonces cambiar de estrategia e ir a buscar a su amiga, la cual no había visto desde hace días.

Quinn llegó al departamento de Santana, sin avisar, pues pensó que la encontraría ahí y así fue.

- ¿Quinn?... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la latina después de abrir la puerta

- Estaba en el vecindario… viendo… visitando, ya sabes – la rubia rió

- Que bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de abrir un bote de helado. Pasa – dijo la latina dándole el paso a la rubia

- ¿Tan mal te dejó Brittany? – preguntó la rubia al entrar al departamento

- No es eso Q, no sé si sea depresión, desilusión o que… simplemente no tengo ganas de nada. No he ido a la oficina para nada, he estado trabajando aquí en la sala – dijo la morena mientras entraba a la pequeña cocina

- Te entiendo… yo no he podido escribir – decía Quinn mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y mi libro?

- Estará listo cuando tenga que estar – dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

- Más le vale señorita Fabray, porque si no mi jefe me mata.

Ambas chicas rieron, Santana sacó un gran bote de helado del congelador y dos cucharas de un cajón, la chica caminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón, Quinn se sentó junto a ella. Santana le dio a la rubia una cuchara y Quinn abrió el bote de helado, las dos chicas comenzaron a comer.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aparte de sentarnos aquí a dar lastima? – dijo Quinn mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado

- No sé… veamos tele o algo – dijo la morena mientras encendía el televisor.

Empezaron a cambiar canales hasta que encontraron una película y empezaron a verla, Santana se acomodó junto a Quinn y esta la abrazó. Las chicas se quedaron así durante toda la película, Santana se durmió y Quinn no se había dado cuenta hasta que le habló y la latina no contestó. A la rubia le pareció un poco gracioso pero decidió no despertarla, simplemente se acomodó y también se durmió.

Después de un par de horas Santana despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos de Quinn. La latina simplemente sonrió, se acurrucó y continuó durmiendo.

**XIV**

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Quinn y Santana ya no la había vuelto a ver pero mantenían contacto a través del internet, pasaban horas hablando de tonterías y de las cosas que les pasaban. Santana estaba acostada en su cama, era un sábado por la mañana y la chica tan solo miraba el techo de su cuarto mientras pensaba.

Tenía semanas sin saber de Brittany y, a pesar de que era extraño, Santana no se sentía mal por eso. La chica aún mantenía contacto con Tina y Sugar, pero estas trataban de no sacar el tema, sobre todo si la latina no lo mencionaba. Santana decidió levantarse de la cama, dejar de pensar en tonterías e ir a buscar a Quinn. Precisamente buscaba su teléfono cuando lo escuchó, tenía una llamada.

- ¡Quinn! – dijo la latina

- Buenos días. No te desperté ¿o sí? – preguntó la rubia al otro lado del auricular.

- No, no para nada… desperté hace un rato – decía Santana mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No, precisamente pensaba en eso…

- Vamos a desayunar ¿Qué dices?... yo invito.

- ¿Dónde te veo?

- Paso por ti en 20 minutos.

- Ok

Las chicas se despidieron y Santana corrió a arreglarse, tan solo tenía 20 minutos para estar lista y no sabía que ponerse. Lo cual era raro, ya que la latina era una chica muy centrada que no dejaba que nada la afectara. **_¿Por qué me comportó así?, _**pensó, **_Quinn es tan solo una amiga._**

Quinn siempre era puntual y llegó a los 20 minutos prometidos, tocó la puerta del departamento y esperó. Santana abrió y saludó a la chica.

- ¡Hola! – Santana besó la mejilla de Quinn – pasa.

- Venía de camino y tuve una mejor idea – dijo Quinn poniendo unas bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina.

- Una guapa y talentosa escritora que además sabe cocinar. Dígame ¿tiene algún otro talento del que no sepa? – preguntó la latina mientras se acercaba a la barra de la cocina.

- Mi mamá dice que canto bien – bromeó la rubia. Las chicas rieron y Quinn empezó a sacar las cosas de las bolsas.

- Por lo menos déjame ayudarte con algo, ya que vienes a mi casa a prepararme un delicioso desayuno, gratis y que la verdad no creo merecer…- dijo la latina riendo

- Aww, claro que te lo mereces S. Además, prefiero estar aquí que en cualquier otro lugar – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

Quinn continuó preparando la comida y Santana ayudaba a ratos, las chicas platicaban y bromeaban mientras estaban en la cocina. La comida estaba casi lista así que Santana decidió poner la mesa, mientras la chica ponía las cosas en la mesa miraba a Quinn de reojo. La latina sonrió al ver lo bien que la chica se manejaba en la cocina, **_tal vez me pueda acostumbrar a esto_**, pensó. **_Si, definitivamente me puedo acostumbrar a esto._**

Santana caminó hacia la cocina y abrazó a Quinn por detrás, la rubia se sorprendió y volteó. Santana simplemente la besó y Quinn correspondió el beso.

* * *

Hola a todos, antes que nada muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic y por todos sus reviews. En verdad me hace el día saber de ustedes y de que les agrada mi historia. Pido una disculpa por haber tardado en subir el capitulo pero he estado demasiado ocupada con la escuela y mas ahora que estoy haciendo mi tesis. Así que les pido un poquito de paciencia, prometo subir los capítulos conforme los vaya escribiendo :D


	8. Chapter 8

**XV**

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel desayuno con Santana y Quinn trabajaba en su casa. Estaba sentada en la sala escribiendo cuando el sonido del chat la distrajo, era Santana.

S: Hola ¿Qué haces?

Q: Escribiendo ¿y tú?

S: Aburrida en la oficina… pero tengo hambre.

Q: ¿Y por qué no comes?

S: No me gusta comer sola.

Q: Te acompaño ¿a dónde quieres ir?

S: Tú sabes…

Q: Jajaja, te veo en Breadstix ¿30 minutos está bien?

S: Perfecto.

Quinn se levantó de su lugar y corrió a arreglarse, lo hizo rápido y salió de su departamento pues Breadstix no quedaba cerca. Por su parte Santana aprovecho para terminar algunos pendientes que tenía en la oficina para así no tener que regresar sino hasta el día siguiente. Terminó lo que tenía que hacer y salió rápido pues caminaría hasta el lugar. Las chicas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo así que se encontraron en la puerta, se saludaron, bromearon un poco y entraron al restaurant.

Las chicas se sentaron a la mesa y ordenaron, platicaban de todo y de nada a la vez. Hasta que Quinn se armó de valor y sacó el tema en la conversación.

- Santana, quiero hablar contigo de algo que… igual no es tan serio pero, es algo que ha rondado mi mente desde hace un par de días y debido a lo que he pasado tengo que preguntar… - dijo la rubia algo seria.

- ¿Qué pasa, Q? – preguntó la latina poniendo la servilleta junto a su plato.

- Sé que no tiene mucho tiempo que terminó lo tuyo con Brittany pero… quiero saber qué pasa con nosotras… digo salimos, vamos a comer, a cenar, nos la pasamos muy bien… nos hemos besado y…

- Quinn – dijo la latina interrumpiéndola – se por lo que has pasado con, con Rachel y todo eso y… quiero que sepas que no es mi intensión lastimarte… quizás lo mío con Brittany sea algo reciente y créeme, nunca pensé que algo así me fuera a pasar y mucho menos contigo… el punto es que, si tú quieres podemos intentarlo. Digo, tomándonos el tiempo necesario… tampoco estoy pensando en que nos mudemos juntas – dijo Santana riendo.

La rubia no contestó, tan solo sonrió y miró a la latina, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa. Quinn se acercó a Santana y le dio un beso, **_supongo que eso es un sí._** Dijo la latina, Quinn rió y contestó, **_eso es más que un sí._** Las chicas continuaron con su comida sin poner atención a nadie más en el restaurant, sobre todo en la mesa de enfrente en donde estaban sentadas Sugar y Tina esperando a que les entregaran su orden para llevar.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Tina - ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cómo un mes?

- Algo así – contestó Sugar

- Y Britt… no supo nada más de ella desde ese día. Y mira ahora.

- ¿Se lo diremos? – preguntó Sugar

- Somos sus amigas… - dijo Tina

- Pero también somos amigas de Santana.

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por la mesera que llegaba con su orden, las chicas pagaron y salieron del restaurante sin ser vistas por Santana. La cual no se preocupaba por nada, pues ella solo quería disfrutar el momento con Quinn.

**XVI**

Al día siguiente Santana se encontraba en su oficina, acababa de llegar y recién encendió su laptop lo primero que revisó fue su email del trabajo, no había nada interesante así que revisó su cuenta personal y ahí en su bandeja de entrada había un email de Brittany.

* * *

**_De: _**

**_Para: _**

**_San_**

**_Sé que no quieres verme y mucho menos hablar conmigo, pero necesitamos hablar. ¿Podemos vernos? Di que sí, por favor._**

**_De: _**

**_Para: _**

**_Tienes razón ¿te veo a las 6? En el café de siempre._**

* * *

Santana ya no recibió respuesta alguna pero sabía que Brittany llegaría, así que la chica continuó con su trabajo durante la mañana. Alrededor del medio día una chica pequeña y de cabello castaño se asomó por la puerta de la oficina de Santana, era Sugar.

- ¡Sugar! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó la latina sorprendida

- Solo pasaba a saludar y me preguntaba si tenías planes para la comida – dijo Sugar mientras entraba a la oficina

- Nah, la verdad iba a ir a comer sola.

- Déjame invitarte… así podremos hablar – comentó Sugar mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón de la oficina de la latina.

- Ok… déjame guardar unas cosas y nos vamos.

Santana terminó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó sus cosas, las chicas salieron rumbo a un pequeño local de comida rápida al cual les gustaba ir cuando salían solas, que no era muy seguido, ya que Tina y Brittany (principalmente la rubia) no las dejaban comer comida rápida. Las chicas llegaron al local y ordenaron un par de hamburguesas dobles con queso y extra tocino, acompañadas de dos coca colas. Empezaron a platicar mientras esperaban.

- Supongo que sabes del email- dijo Santana mientras ponía su bolsa a su lado

- De hecho… yo fui la que la convenció de escribirlo

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la latina

- Mira Santana, creo que Brittany y tu necesitan hablar… se lo orgullosa que eres y que no ibas a dar el primer paso, así que moví un poco mis influencias.

- Sug… - la latina fue interrumpida por el mesero que llegó con su orden, ambas agradecieron.

- Además… sé que ahora estas saliendo con alguien.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Santana sorprendida

- Tina y yo te vimos en Breadstix… honestamente no le hemos dicho nada a Britt y no lo haremos, creo que es mejor que tú lo hagas – dijo Sugar y después dio una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

- Ok, hablaré con ella…

- Pero déjala hablar primero, tiene… tiene muchas cosas que decirte.

Después de comer, Santana volvió a su oficina a terminar algunos pendientes. Alrededor de las 5 pm decidió tomar sus cosas y salir, el café quedaba algo lejos así que decidió ir caminando para despejar un poco su mente y pensar. La chica caminó, pasó por un parque y se sentó un rato en una banca a ver a la gente pasar, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya casi era la hora se paró de su lugar y caminó un poco más hasta llegar al café. Brittany ya estaba ahí.

- Siempre llegas temprano – dijo Brittany mientras Santana se acercaba a la mesa

- Y tú siempre llegabas tarde – contestó la latina mientras se sentaba

- Si, bueno es algo que estoy tratando de cambiar… ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la rubia.

- Bien, trabajando y haciendo otras cosas… ¿tú?

- Lo mismo…

Las chicas permanecieron calladas por un momento, se podía ver que estaban algo incomodas. De repente un mesero llegó, así que las chicas ordenaron un par de cafés. Las chicas seguían en silencio hasta que Brittany decidió hablar.

- Sabes, creo que te debo una explicación de todo lo que pasó. Te amo Santana, muchísimo… pero de un tiempo para acá las cosas cambiaron y si, empecé a salir con él. Me la paso muy bien con él, hacemos cosas que tú y yo dejamos de hacer hace tiempo… no sé, creo que fuimos víctimas de la monotonía.

Santana simplemente escuchaba a la rubia y permanecía callada. En eso llegó el mesero con los cafés, las chicas los recibieron y Santana tomó un sorbo del suyo.

- Ese día – continuó la rubia – iba con la intención de contártelo todo, te iba a decir la verdad. Que habíamos salido un par de veces y sí, nos besamos en el restaurant pero nada más. Te juro que no me acosté con él cuando fui a su casa con Lord Tubbington, pero no me dejaste decírtelo y quiero que sepas que respeto y entiendo tu decisión, San.

- Britt…

- Siempre te voy a querer, digo, eres mi mejor amiga y espero… espero que eso no cambie – dijo la rubia y después dio un trago a su café.

- Siempre seremos mejores amigas… tal vez esto no haya funcionado y mira que lo intentamos por un buen tiempo – esto último lo dijo riendo – créeme que… que ese día no estaba enojada, estaba dolida y decepcionada… precisamente porque somos amigas creí… creí que podrías decírmelo antes, que podríamos hablarlo… pero eso ya no importa Britt. Estoy en un momento en el que no quiero complicar más mi vida y, porque te quiero, te perdono. Si es que hay algo que perdonar.

La rubia dio otro trago a su café y asentó con la cabeza, se quedó callada por un momento.

- Y dime ¿siguen saliendo? – preguntó la latina, aunque la verdad no quería saber nada mas

- Salimos, pasamos el rato… nada especial. Tú me conoces San y sabes que no me gustan las cosas muy serias. – la rubia tomó un sorbo a su café - Y tu… ¿estas con alguien?

- ¿Recuerdas a Quinn? – preguntó la latina

- ¿Tu amiga la escritora?

- Si.

- ¿Estas con ella? – preguntó la rubia algo sorprendida

- Simplemente sucedió – contestó Santana

- Me alegro… necesitas a alguien con quien tengas más cosas en común. – la rubia tan solo sonrió.

Las chicas platicaron un poco más y después de un par de horas se despidieron. Santana otra vez decidió caminar hasta su departamento, caminó por un buen tiempo hasta llegar. después de entrar al departamento la chica se acostó en la cama mirando al techo hasta que se quedó dormida.


End file.
